Zoe and Max , a bundle of joy
by casualty1fan
Summary: Zoe is pregnate and is having max's baby, but will everything run smoothly, read each chapter to find out. Am open to coments, private messages and improvements, but would love it if you would review
1. Chapter 1

Zoe was so excited so knew how max loved kids, she decided to ask him to come to her office, so she got her phone out So she text him

"I have a little surprise for you, come to my office"

Max rushed over to zoe's office, he opened the door and stood in front of her

"so" he said "whats up?"

Zoe out her hand it her pocket and lifted out a pregnancy test and set it in max's hands, it was positive, max just froze and smiled at zoe

"oh my god, are you serious?" he said

"very" said zoe

Zoe walked towards max took his hand and placed it on her stomach and kissed him, he kissed her back

"but I dont understand" max said "we were told that you couldn't carry a child"

"a couple of years ago" said zoe "I had treatment, I thought it didnt work but I guess I was wrong"

Max smiled "how far along?" he said

"13-14 weeks" said zoe "what?" said max "how did you not notice"

"well remember up until now I thought I couldn't have a child" zoe said back

Max smiled "so when are we going to tell people" he said

"only family" said zoe while walking towards max Max smiled and he left the room when he got to the door he smiled and hugged zoe

"you have made me the happiest person in the world" he said

"what has made you the happiest person in the world?" said charlie

"nothing" said max as he got back to work


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11am, max was walking back from bring a paitence to resus he had a smile on his face then he saw zoe, he step into a door way he was passing to surprise her, zoe was walking past it when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her arm, it was max he kissed her and smiled then he got his hand and placed it on her stomach to see if he could feel anything, suddenly tess walked past and saw where max's hand was.

"you two look cosy" said zoe

max slowly slide his hand of zoe's stomach, zoe smiled as he walked off, tess looked at zoe

"is there something you are not telling me Dr hanna" she said

Zoe smiled and walked off, instead of going onto resus where she was supposed to go, she got in the lift and went up to the maturnaty ward.

"I am dr zoe hannah from down in E.D" she said to the receptionist "whats your closest appointment?"

" why , has the paitence been in a acident?, or are you concerned about the baby?" said the receptionist

"no" said zoe back "its me I need a scan" "ok" said the receptionist "come back at 4 and we will be able to fit you in"

"thanks" said zoe back she walked down stairs, and looked for max

"tess" she said "have you seen max"

"no" replied tess Zoe walked into resus where she saw max, she walked over to him.

she whispered in his ear "scan at 4"

Max smiled as zoe walked away, zoe went back to her office and just as she sat down tess knocked the door.

"just got off the phone with the maternity ward" she said "they told me to tell you that they can take you for a scan at 4 after all"

Tess smiled as she said this to zoe as she had finally found out what was up with max and zoe,.

"so how far along are you" said tess "about 3 an half-4 month's" said zoe back smiling

"why do you need a scan" said tess " did you not get a scan at 3 month's?"

"me and max only found out this morning" zoe said back

"what?" said tess "if you want I could gave you a scan now?"

"thanks" said zoe "wait to I get max"

"I will go to cubical's and wait" said tess

Zoe walked around and finally found max he was in the middle of moving a patient

"tess can do the scan now" she said to him

"tess knows?" said max

"the maternity ward phoned her about my appointment" said zoe


	3. Chapter 3

Max smiled as he saw the baby on the scanner.

"its beautiful" said max to zoe and tess "can we get a picture?"

"if you want" said tess

"when can we find out the sex of the baby?" said max

"oh not for a while" said tess

Meanwhile outside the cubical's robyn, rita, charlie and lily were standing talking about a patient's treatment, when they heard max ask tess for a picture of the baby.

"shhh" said robyn

when she heard this They all went quiet and slowly walked over to cubical 2 where zoe was having her scan

"I can't wait to become a dad" said max to zoe

Robyn turned round and froze looking at rita, lily, charlie and ash, suddenly charlie looked behind ash and saw louise, noel, jeff and dixie and charlie relised they were listening aswell

"oh my god" said louise to noel "zoe's pregnate"

Everybody froze and watched as the curtain slowly opened and zoe and max came out hand in hand, suddenly max and zoe looked upand saw the rest of the staff looking at them

"congratulations" said robyn while hugging max

"have you been spying on us" said zoe while smiling to the rest of the staff

Suddenly tess came out of the cubical with 3 pictures of zoe's scan she gave then to zoe and looked up to see the rest of the staff.

"well you kept this a secret" said charlie to tess

"they know?" said tess to zoe

"so" said rita "how far along are you?"

"4 months acording to the scan" said zoe smiling

"well, I better get back to work"

Zoe walked off to her office with max, when they got in the door zoe gave max a photo of het scan and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was now 5 months pregnate

It was a thursday afternoon and zoe had been told to do paperwork and nohing else, but she was bored and stood up and walked out the door, she saw tess and decided to go and chat to her but when she got there she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she quickly put her hand on tess's desk, zoe put her hand on her stomach and bent down with the sharp pain, tess saw this and quickly caught zoe

"I need a bed over here" tess shouted

max saw zoe and heard her shouting with the pain, he ran over with a bed and held her hand while pushing her into resus

"its going to be ok" he said to zoe

"zoe you have to try and stay still" said tess while she done the scan

Zoe grabed max's hand

"everthing looks ok" said tess "there's a slight tear but there is no risk to the baby but we will get you some pain relief"

Max was relieved and smiled at zoe, max set his hand on zoe's stomach when tess had moved away, zoe started to get up

"I am away back to work" she said

"oh no your not" said max and tess togeather

"your staying here" said tess

"I am bored I am not staying in this bed when I don't need to" said zoe

"zoe your staying here and thats it" said max

Zoe moaned and lay back down he didn't want to admit it but max was probably right

"I will discharge you at the end of the day if you are ok" said tess

It was the end of the day and zoe had just been discharged, she was tired and needed a smoke, she got up and managed to get outside with out max seeing her, she put her hand in her pocket and got her secret pack of cigarettes out and her lighter, she looked in the box there was only 3 left she took one out and lite it, she put it in her mouth.

"what do you think you are doing" said max from behind her She turned round and max took the cigarette out of her mouth

"hey" said zoe "where are the others?" said max

zoe knew she was busted and took the cigarette box out of her pocket, max looked inside

"theres only 2 left" he said while looking at zoe Zoe smiled anfd hugged him

"you're sneekey aren't you Dr hanna" said max while smiling


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe was 6 months pregnate

It was a tuesday morning and zoe was excited as after work her and max were going shopping for baby clothes, max really loved zoe and would do anything for her snd he would do anything protect her too

"hey beautiful" said max as he woke up beside zoe

"we better get to work" said zoe as she got out of bed

"oh my god" shouted zoe "what?" said max "are you ok?"

Zoe quickly took max hand and placed it on her bump, max smiled as he could feel the baby kick, zoe and max lay back in bed for anouther 15 minutes until zoe stood up and started to get dressed They got into work and zoe walked into her office, but max didnt get away with being late that easily, big mac was a paramedic now but still cared about the porter job, he saw max coming in late

"why are late?" he said to max

"the baby was kicking I couldn't miss it" said max

not being able to keep it to himself

"personal and work life shouldn't be mixed" said big mac

Big mac was friendly to everyone but max, no one knew why but ac didnt like max and because of this max occasionally liked to annoy him, Suddenly zoe walked past the door way where big mac and max were standing, max suddenly grabbed her, pulled her over and kissed her, then smiled at big mac who was now starting to walk away

"you are surprising" said zoe while smiling

"get a room you's two" said louise walking past

Max and zoe kissed then looked down at zoe's bump which was now noticeable

"see you later" said zoe to max as she walked away

zoe got back to her office and looked in the mirror, she needed new clothes, she needed to go shopping, her dress was streached to the limit, she needed maternity clothes, zoe saw tess, tess had been off for 2 weeks on holidays

"oh tess your back" said zoe "did you have a good time?"

"yea, I had a great time" said tess "but look at you zoe, your getting big" said tess

"yea" said zoe "hardly any clothes fit me anymore"

"well maybe we coukd go shopping" said tess

"yea" said zoe "that would be great"


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe was now 7 month's pregnant

Max was so in love with zoe, and zoe was equally in love with max, but unknown to zoe max wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he was going to propose!, max needed to talk to the rest of the staff without zoe, max saw tess and needed to talk to her.

"tess" he said "I need to talk to you"

"yea sure" said tess "is everything ok?"

"yes everything's fine" said max "but I need a favour"

"what do you need" said tess

"well I am going to propose to zoe" said max

"thats brilliant" said tess

"but" said max "I need to tell all the staff at lunch time to go outside, and watch"

"yea" said tess

"but, I need to tell them without zoe being there" said max "so, could you distract her"

"yea" said tess "but when?"

"now if possible" said max

"no problem" said tess looking at zoe walking out of her office

"thanks" said max to tess

Max walked away to reception, so he could watch when tess would take zoe outside, so hen he could round up the staff

"zoe, do you want to go outside?" said tess "yea" said zoe "alright"

Tess brought zoe outside so that max would be able to talk to the staff

"right" said max "can everyone come round, please"

All the nurces, doctors and paramedics came round

"I have a announcement" said max "at one o'clock everyone is to gather outside round the entrance of the E.D for a surprise, and no one is to tell zoe"

all the staff smiled and got back to work wondering what was going to happen at one o'clock, max ran outside to tell tess that the staff had been told


	7. Chapter 7

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	8. Chapter 8

It was one o'clock and all the staff were standing outside wondering what was going on, but mean while zoe was in her office looking out the window wondering where all her staff were when she saw max and smiled, max opened the office door and walked in

"I have a surprise for you" he said

Zoe looked confused "a surprise?" she said to max

"yea" replied max "put this on"

Max held up a scarf, and tied it round zoe's head covering her eye's, max slow guided zoe up the steps leading to the roof, zoe had her hand on her bump the whole time not wanting to let go and wondering what was happening, suddenly they stopped climbing steps and max push a door open, zoe could feel the cold breeze hit her as max guided her out then he stopped.

Mean while down below everyone was getting excited as they knew something was about to happen, then they saw zoe walk out onto the roof with her hand on her bump, she had a scarf wrapped round her head covering her eyes, hey watched ad max guided her to the middle, where everyone could see them.

Back up on the roof zoe knew she was outside but wondered where, but she loved and trusted max with anything, suddenly max took the scarf off her head, zoe looked around

"I am on the roof" she said to herself, she looked back at max who was looking down below at the rest og the staff, zoe slowly moved her head down and looked at the staff staring up at her.

Mean while down on the ground, tess got her phone out ready to take a picture

"you know something, don't you" said charlie "what's happening?"

"now that would be telling" replied tess

Suddenly rita, charlie, fletch and robyn looked at tess before looking back at the roof, where zoe was standing terrified of what was happening

"whats going on?" said zoe to max "why are we up here?"

Max smiled at zoe as he got down on one knee

"zoe hanna I love you more than anything in the world" he said, he placed his hand on zoe's bump " will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

Zoe was in shock she looked down at the rest of the staff glaring up then she looked at max and smiled

"of course I will" she said as she kissed max

All the staff applaud and cheered, charlie and robyn looked at tess

"what?" said tess

"you do hold alot of information" said charlie smiling

"well you know me, charlie" said tess "full of surprises

"first you found out that max and zoe were together, then you found out zoe is pregnant, and now you found out that max was going to propose and all before anyone else" said robyn "how?"

"I have my ways" said tess while walking off back into the ed


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe was now 8 months pregnant and it was the day of her scan

Her and max were so excited as they wanted to know the gender of there baby, zoe and max both thought that the baby was going to be a girl, but max was in work early so he could get away to go to the scan with zoe, max was coming back from moving a patient when he saw tess

"big scan today" said tess

"yea" said max

"excited?" said tess

"yea me and zoe both think its a girl" said max

Tess smiled "where's zoe?" "still in bed, I think" said max "I thought she derserved a rest"

Tess smiled and got back to work and max did too but about 1 hour later zoe came through the door and saw max, she pulled him to the side

"where were you?" she said "I have been trying to phone you"

"well" said max "I started early so I could go to the scan"

"you are marrying me" said zoe "and I am the boss, I am carrying your baby"

"yea?" said max

"you never have to ask for time off" said zoe while rolling her eyes

Max laughed and placed his hand on zoe's bump zoe slowly slide her hand on top of his, then charlie walked past

"so its your scan today" he said

"yes" replied zoe smiling

The day went past quickly and soon it was time for zoe's scan, max knocked zoe's office door

"come in" said zoe not expecting it to be max

"are you ready?" said max

"what for?" said zoe

"the scan of course" said max

"oh" said zoe getting up from her chair "I totally forgot" she said smiling

Zoe took max's hand and walked up the steps to get the scan, they got into the room

"so is it a boy or a girl?" said max smiling

"its a girl" said the nurse

Max and zoe smiled at each other they couldn't wait to tell the rest of the staff downstairs, so they took there scan and rushed down to the staff room where tess was sitting waiting

"so what is it" said tess as zoe and max walked through the door

"a baby girl" said zoe

"thats great" said tess hugging zoe

"Do you have a picture to put on the notice board?" said rita from behind

"yes" said max

"well gave it to me, and I will put it up"said charlie from the lockers

Everyone gathered round as charlie pined the picture up on the board

"aww" said robyn

Meanwhile behind the staff who where huddled looking at the picture, max turned round and looked at zoe

"I love you" he said looking down at zoe's bump

"me too" said zoe looking at max


	10. Chapter 10

It was 3 days after zoe had found out that she and max were having a baby girl, zoe had been told that today she was to show round the new tempary clinical lead as she was going off on maturnaty leave, suddenly max saw zoe

"well last day" he said

"yea" said zoe smiling "just waiting for tempary clinical lead"

"well" said max "I will see you later, good luck"

Max left and 15 minutes later zoe heard another knock on her office door

"come in" said zoe

Zoe's office door suddenly opened, and she got the shock of her life

"hello zoe" said nick

"oh my goodness nick what are you doing here?" zoe replied

"I'm the new tempary clinical lead" said nick

"so your here while I'm off?" said nick

"yea?" said nick confused "why are you off exactly?"

Stood stood up and nick looked down and saw her bump

"oh" he said "you will be off on maturnaty leave"

"yea" said zoe "I'm sorry, I didnt want you to find out like this"

"it's ok" said nick "it's your business, how far along are you?"

"8 months" said zoe "and I did want to tell you I just didnt know how to"

"don't worry" said nick "so who's the lucky man?"

"I wouldn't say thats he is lucky" said zoe "he's called max"

"oh" said nick "I bet he works here"

"how did you know?" said zoe

"well you never could separate work and personal life" said nick

Zoe smiked and held up her hand so that nick could see her engagement ring, nick looked shocked

"your engaged?" said nick

"yea that surprised you didn't it" said zoe while walking to the staff room

Nick followed zoe when tess and charlie saw him, they all went into the staff room

"nick why are you here" said charlie

"he is the temporary clinical lead" said zoe

"well" said nick "I would love to stay and chat but zoe can you shoe be round"

"ok" said zoe "follow me"

Nick followed zoe to reception

"well as you can see alot of things have been moved around since you left" said zoe

Zoe went over to where max was standing

"nick this is are porter max" said zoe

Max smiled at zoe and nicks face went pale, zoe saw nick's face and decided to walk away quickly

Nick suddenly stopped "thats max, your fiancee" he said

"yea" said zoe

"but he's a porter" said nick

"well" said zoe "unlike you I dont care about status"

Nick went completely silent, while zoe showed him around the rest of the E.D, they finally finished the tour

"do you want a coffee" said zoe

"yea that would be nice" said nick


	11. Chapter 11

"weak or strong coffee" said zoe

"strong" replied nick

Zoe suddenly bent down and screamed while holding her bump

"zoe" said nick "are you ok?"

Zoe didn't know but nick was still in love with her

"we need a bed in here" shouted nick out the staff room door its zoe

Zoe was on the floor screaming with the pain

"help" she shouted

Suddenly tess walked in "oh no" she shouted "she is only 33 weeks"

Nick put his hands on his head, tess looked at him and knew straight away that he still had feelings for zoe

"nick can you get max?" said tess

"yea sure" said nick walking out the staff room door

"everything is going to be ok" said tess

"dont lie"said zoe "this is not natural"

Suddenly max came through the door

"zoe, oh my god" he shouted "robyn can you get the baby bag?"

"yea sure" said robyn

"just think about are baby girl" said max trying to be as calm as he could

"it's not as easy as that" shouted zoe who now was being wheeled to resus

1 hour later zoe was still in labour and max went outside for a smoke, he saw nick

"are you ok?" said max to nick

"yea" said nick "it's more like are you ok your child is about to be born"

max smiled "how did you know that I was zoe's fiancee?"

"she told me" said nick

"I'm surprised" said max "did you not wonder why she was marrying a guy like me?"

"she really loves you" said nick

"how do you know?" said max

"me and her have history" said nick

"oh" said max surprised and slightly annoyed that nick had told him not zoe

Nick saw this and walked away smiling, max soon followed him to see how zoe was

"can I see zoe for a minute?" said nick to max

"yea" said max

It never even crossed his mind that nick still loved zoe, suddenly tess walked past, she was about to go in and check on zoe

"whats nick doing in there" said tess to max

"he wanted to talk to zoe" said max

"we need to get him out" said tess

" why?" said max confused

" he is still in love with zoe and we don't want her getting stressed" said tess

Before tess had even took a breath after saying this max had shot into resus to see zoe and to get nick out, tess followed she knew there would be trouble, max was about to tell nick to get out when suddenly tess interupted him

"mr jordan can you please leave" she said


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe was wondering why tess told nick to get out, was something wrong?

"is there something wrong tess?" asked zoe

"well not now he's out of the room" said tess while pointing at nick outside in reception

"I'm here now" said max

Zoe started to scream, the baby was coming quickly

Mean while outside resus rita, louise, noel and charlie were all crowed around the reception desk and were looking at nick who was sitting in reception they could here zoe screaming

"he's still in love with her" said charlie

"what?" said louise

"they were engaged but nick ended it all" said charlie "he had his chance but he gave it up"

Rita and louise looked at him

"and how do you know this?" said rita

Suddenly zoe let out a massive scream, nick put his hands on his head and ran to resus

"zoe zoe" he shouted as he knocked the window

"I'm guessing that's how he knows" said louise as she walked off

Charlie walked over to nick "nick zoe's moved on she is marrying max he loves her more than anything in the world you and zoe are over" he said "you should be happy for her"

Nick turned his head and looked through the window leading into resus and saw zoe holding her baby and max kissng her

"there really happy" said nick to charlie

"yes" said charlie "and do you really want to ruin that?"

"no" said nick

Mean whilebin resus zoe had just gaven birth to a beautiful baby girl max was holding her

"what shall we call her" said max to an exhausted zoe

"you choose" said zoe "but as long as it's not stupid"

"what about katie" said max

"I like it" said zoe smiling

"ok" said max "katie it is"

"katie walker" said zoe

"and we will soon be mr and mrs walker" said max smiling

Zoe smiled "hopefully sooner rather than later" she said

"can I show off are daughter?" asked max smiling and looking at the staff outside the resus door

"sure" said zoe "tess said she was healthy"

Max lifted katie up and held her in his arms and walked towards the resus door's

"oh look" said louise as max walked out the resus door's

"everyone say hello to katie walker" said max as he held up katie

Why don't you Read the Sequel "lawfully wedded wife"


	13. Chapter 13

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


End file.
